Lelouch Effect
by Nicholas.Diego
Summary: Zero Requem Sucsess, but ruined by diethard record. At 2004 ATB Britannian manned misiion to the darkside of the moon found alien facility who contain warning for younger species. Lelouch must come back to take mantle of responsibility and to safe humanity and whole galaxy? from incoming old threat. ME First contact AU and CG continued stories new in writing, sory for bad grammer


Code geass, x-com, mass effect

* * *

2018 a.t.b (1963ad) emperor lelouch assasination. Knight of the one (jeremiah gotwald) declare worldwide matial law and made pers confrence with zero. Press confrence contain : knight of the one would become acting chairman of UFN, acting CEO of black knight, Britanian throne regent until formal agreetment with original UFN and black knigth member who most of them still at britanian prison or scttered across the world as guerilla can estabilish. Coronotation cornelia li britania as empress of holy brittanian empire.

2019 a.t.b confrence between HBE between UFN and Black Knight original member held in ashford acedemic gymnasium, Brittanian settlement at tokyo. One month after that ashford treaty sign with all party.

Britanian force across the world start withdrawl. Preditcly will finish in in 2022 as per as ashford treaty who give mandate to britanian army as pecekeeping force until local goverment can estabilish their lawenforcement.

Dissolution of Holly britanian empire, cornelia li brittania become first queen of Holy brittanian kingdom and take guilford as her prince consort. Great brittanian kingdom teritory was include all of american continent, australia, new zealand, ocenia, falklands, madagascar, gibraltar, south africa.

2020 atb

-diethard record contain ikaruga betrayal release to publick by uknown couse public trust and support to ufn and specialy blackknight fall in one night and couse political disaster. Lelouch loyalist get bold aroun the world becouse public support specially in africa, south america, eastern europe, southeast asia and india.

-many country starting withdrawl and nationalize their military from blackknigth and criple blackknight power to 20th from 2021 strenght.

-many people starting report sight UFO activity across the world

-BlackKnight Inteligent service report former knight of the round jeremiah gotwald and anya missing also many scientist and several lelouch loyalist across the world.

2021

-spain germany, france, italy, netherland, belgium, and later in next year greece , portugal, england, ireland form european federation (EF)

- iceland, finland, norway, sweden, denmark form nordic alliance.

-Later the eastearn europe, some middle east federation and some former chinese federation member country secede from ufn and form united sovereign state republic (ussr)

-Black knight inteligence report many suspicious transaction

2021-2024

- lelouch loyalist acros the world grew more bolder and more oranized. At every country lelouch loyalist faction grew larger and gain many suport from worker class and the youth. They starting form military arm in disgust sports clubs. Issues of lelouch still alive start spreed couse damocales who programing route to the sun with lelouch body reportly sight near dark side of the moon.

-zero died in lelouch loyalist militia hand in central africa who heavily funding by EF and NA but that cost them nearly 800 KMF. 15 african nation form united african confederation UAC

-the rest of middle eastern federattion member form MEF again.

- japan, philipine, indonesia, korea, thailand, laos,north vietnam, burma form asia federatian.

2025

-the rest of african nation start join with UAC, MEF, and some to EF

UFN and BK become toothlees ( like league of nation before ww2)

-after many unification across the world now world shape by nation consist as kingdom of Holy Britanian (HB), united Sovereign State Republic (USSR), United Africa Confideration (UAC), new MEF, European Federation EF, Nordic Alliance NA, Asia Federation (AF), Kingdom of china (KC), and kingdom of india (KI)

2026-2029

coldwar beetwen four block of power. With GB againts USSR , UAC faction against EF, NA faction against KC, AF, MEF, KI faction.

2030-2034

Worldwar 2 begin and become trianggle war, GB until early 2033 and swiss stand neutral.

2033

-Lelouch loyalist release New world order manifesto in internet and other mass media.

-lelouch come back from the moon with space warship, army, KMF and more damocales class in his diposal

-lelouch loyalist across the world start the coup attemp. Lelouch loyalist coup within UAC, and USSR smoothly succsesful.

-EF, NA, KC, MEF, AF unifed to repel lelouch invasion army ,ussr, uac and HB.

2034

EF,NA, KC, MEF,AF surrender to lelouch faction. UFN and BK disband officialy announce. Damocales treaty sign by all representatife loser and winning nation. Who acknowladge founding of Human Empire who lelouch become the first emperor.

Lelouch form council assembly who fill by HB, USSR, EF, NA, KC, MEF, AF,KI, UAC representative

2035 (1979 AD)

Lelouch reset calender to 0 au (after unification)

0 au (1980 AD)

Goverment announce at 2004 ATB holy britanian manned mission to moon found alien observation post in darkside the moon. The facility contained no single trace of element zero and trace of technology. Just a message carved to the wall contain and several alien corpes.

**Our empire spread large. We are the largest. We are the advanced. We are the powerful.**

**Then THEY come. THEY destroy us. THEY wiped out us. THEY wipe evey civilization. We are the last of our kind.**

**They can trace our technology who based from the relay they create and placed in many place among the stars to trap us. We believe we are not the first fall for the tap they set neither the last. No trust to gate. No trust to keeper**

**Grow strong. Prepare for the worst. Save your selfs and avenge us.**

Later after first contact war emperor order to erase the second phrase and declare as the secret.

Estabilishment Human Empire Space Command HESC as human space military, scientific and military arm.

Lelouch transfer his 50 space warship for HESC starup. HESC planing to have 1000 spaceship in next 100 year

1 -5 au

Under lelouch guidence world recovery and preparation foundation to bring human to colonize race finish quickly.

3 au

World population count about 5.8 billion human

4 au

Later under OSI supervision project code R and Geass cult data release to scientific society. The release bring a major leap for cybermedic and biomedic branch.

6 au

Extensife colonization moon who later popular as lunar begin. Mars terraforming effort begin, hopefully will finish in next 100years

20 au

Shaw-fujikawa slipspace drive first prototype complete

First test drive prove succsesful. Make a travel beetween mars and earth shorter from a month to a second.

22 au (2012)

Human population at earth count 6.4 bilion, at lunar 100 milion and at mars 90 milion

Contact with hostile alien known ethreals later knownly they setup base at jupiter

34 au

with explotion of ethreals temple ship near mars. Human victory secured

The last ethreal warrior killed at timbuktu

After 12 year wars knownly entiren mars colonist and lunar colonist dead at earth the survivors count just nearly 4.5 billion. Hundred milion more dead couse cancer in following years couse etheral use astreoid with rich eezo for orbital bombardment at earth and mars. After a couple generation human knownly become natural biotics and psionic capability odds at human population raise from 1 every 5 human to entire population in the next century.

Lelouch order new policy who order to reform school system where every human children also got military and survival practice at school. Public suport this idea because at previous ethreal invasion many people died becouse cannot defend himself.

42 au

after masive reconstruction at earth. Recolonisation lunar and mars begin.

HESC actived charon relay and found arcturus system. Later HESC propose arcturus as fortres system as last defend to sol system from THEY.

51 AU

After masive reverse enginering eforts from ethreals technology, found ethreals was a losing side in great war with another alien civization. Ethreals attempt to slave human was desperete move to winning the war. Later knownly the another hostile aliens was warmongering species known aquanoids.

HESC budged instanty doubled

54 au

Scientist sucseful lenght human life span double for adult, triple for child and new born with genetic therapy modification. Later next human generation lifespan can reach a millenia. Human IQ raise steady 5 % in every newyl human generation.

58 au

Planet reach founded, as reach locate at system with rich raw material and the location in the midle between acrturus system and sol system, HESC build reach become fortres world.

65 au

A 1000 human warship laid down.

human empire space command have 10 carrier with 1.4 km long, 30 assault carrier 1.2 km long, 10 dreanought 1.4 km long ,70 battle cruiser 1.1 km long, 120 cruiser with 0.9km long, 240 destroyer 0.7 km long, 480 frigate 0.5 km long and 40 auxilary ship with various lenght.

HESC planing to have 10000 ship seperate in 5 fleet in next 100 years with another 5 super fortress ship 8 km long and 10 super dreadnouht 3 km long and 10 super cariers 5 km long

68 au

Neural interface introduce for limited military and scientific society. And after a decade perfection neural interface become cheap enought for larger use. After a century every human use neural interface

71 au

Human newly founded colony iberia goes dark. When reinforcement come iberia already ocupied by hostile aliens later known as aquanoids.

Aquanoid arrival at human territory make a panic. Emperor declare state of war.

71 – 74 au

Human first interplanetry war.

Orbital drop storm trooper doctrine introduced. HESC see ODST promising even in insert proces nearly 2 from 5 ODST pod failed because technical failure.

74 au

Last aquanoid planet fall. Fortunate for human aquanoid already weakned after ethreal-aquanoid war who bring aquanoid a phyric victory. Aquanoid was already dying race also because massive cloned effort they attempt to wining war of attration with ethreals alltered aquanoid DNA and bring aquanoid sterile and new aquanoid generation suffer down syndroms.

75 au

With last aquanoid expired, HESC declare aquanoids extinct

77 au

Aquanoids technology reverse eingenering finished.

78 au

HESC starting project ORION (first generation of spartan super soldier) with human perfection from aquanoid cloned technology. 100 cloned create HESC planning to raise 100 cloned to become super soldier with massive augmentation. After 25 years, the project abandons because expanse and only one soldier survive. Her name jane 1-053, later she transfered to emperor Royal Guard later she transfered to OSI.

89 au

Human-aquanoids war hero, admiral jack harper secretly recruit and promoted to became director of ONI-OSI join secret organisation "CEBERUS"

admiral Jack Harper become war hero because his tactical and strategy genius in field bring his fleet to glorious victory agains aquanoids fleet who outnumbered his fleet 7 to 4 odds.

104 au

Project SPARTAN II begin. After a years evaluation and perfection from project orion. Another 100 cloned created. After 30 years project abandons because the price and only 35 survivor but HESC said the project sucsessful.

165 au

Human population count 11 billion in sol system and another 5 bilion in 80 colony system in outer solar system .

155 au

HESC start project SPARTAN III the perfecion from project spartan II. SPARTAN III consider as the major sucses for supersoldier program. SPARTAN III graduate weaker than SPARTAN II but more cheap and survivors rate consist in 90 %

later at 487 au project SPARTAN III abandoned because Dr. Will caster invention of trancedent technology where human can transfer his consciousness to virtual world. Trancedent technology already possible from the invention of neural interface but no scientist aware and attempt to study it before.

331 au

Dr ishumura invented technology to mining stars. Scientific society ays with mining stars not only would give human more raw material and will lenghten stars lifespan because star will become smaller and coller.

351 au

DYSON project begin at sol system. The project was to build dyson sphere contain connected 1 million platfrom. each platfrom can afford 1 million human to life. The project predictly finished in 500 years. Arcturus, reach and other 4 dyson sphere construction would finish in 2018 au when humanity population projection would become 8 trillion.

2021 au

Humanity populance count 8.4 trilion. 7 trillion human live at 7 dyson sphere. The another live at nearly 8000 system in orion arm. Humanity have 840000 spacewarship. The bigger was Super dimentional Fortress Ship who have 1000 km lenght, 2000 km high and 800 km widh. Humanity need 200 years to complete 1 SDF. Human only have 5. The another would complete in next 100 year and the seventh in next 300 year.

Ceberus already make secret peacefull contact with quarian migrant fleet. At 1885 au or 1957 citadel standart callender. Cerberus give quarian genetic modification tecnology who later help quarian to strengthen their immune system and lenghten their lifespan double also more effient and advance H3 reactor technology for exchange information and ceberus operation base at citadel space.

Later ONI give ceberus clearence to reveal limited outdated military and civilian technology to quarian. In next 100 year after contact quarian population get triple to 51 million. With Human technology to synthetize alloy, mining and mobile shipyard technolgy quarian migrant fleet size quadrple to become 200000 ship.

1995 CE

Citadel council worry about quarian fleet grow decide to double military fund. Council plan to have 400 000 ship in next 100 years to pair with quarian and terminus steadyly military growth in last 100 year. half of them belong turian, quarter to asari and salarian. That include limited technology exchange beetwen three.

Council propose batarian council seat in next 50 years if battarian willing to outlaw slave from non batarian race include 100 years tax incentive. Batarian agree even secretly elite batarian still keep slave from another race.

Ceberus make multitape secret first contact with several minor race and mercenery organization in citadel space.

Volus, elcor and hanar give honory member race. Honory member slightly above from another council member race but still below council seat member. Treaty faxiren adjust to every 9 turian dreadnought ships there will be asari, salarian, baatrian 7, honory member 5, member race 3.

1996 CE

To stimulate economic growth and citadel space has become to overpopulate in next century, council bless to open any secondary dormant rellay. But every attempt to open mus accompany with citadel combinated fleet. At least citadel space teriitory grow double And citadel economy grow quadriple in next 100 years.

2127 CE

Council grant permission to open dormant primary relay every 10 years. primary dormant relay 311 become the first to open and the next primary relay 312, 313 and 314 scheduled to active every 10 years.

2157 CE

Primary dormant relay 314 turn to actived has come. Because the relay locatian was between Turian and Batarian teritorry also Turian was the largest military also batarian was the fourth largest so the task just give to turian and batarian.

Ceberus wan ONI because relay 314 pair suspected within Human territory.

Turian and batarian fleet consist 20000 ship move to the relay and appear near shanxi system.

Admiral of shanxi defense fleet hail Turian-Batarian fleet and order them to go back.

HUMAN SECOND INTEPLANETRY WAR BEGIN


End file.
